


<上鎖的時間>.03

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.03

-  
也許是身後傳來細微的碗盤碰撞聲喚醒了康瑟琪，她在混沌的意識中悠悠轉醒。

輕輕撥開不知道是什麼時候蓋在自己身上的毯子，眼前的玻璃桌面也變的整潔，揉著因為宿醉疼痛的額頭在沙發上待了好一陣子才勉強睜開眼。

睜開眼後看到的景象差一點讓康瑟琪以為自己還在夢境裡頭。

裴柱現穿著粉色的圍裙，正在不遠處的餐桌擺放碗筷。  
語氣和眼神無不充滿溫柔。

「早，瑟琪。」  
「醒了？」

「嗯…」

「我煎了煎餅。」  
「這裡還有…湯跟一些…食物。」  
「我想應該是你…喜歡吃的。」

「要一起吃嗎？」

許久都沒有得到回答，裴柱現低下頭，手指不安的交纏著，再次開口的音量細如蚊聲。

「那個…不想一起吃也沒關係的…」

康瑟琪有些出神，不管是看見幾次，早晨閃耀的陽光撒在裴柱現身後，內心總會感嘆，怎麼能有人像天使一樣呢，然後就是微笑不自覺的在臉上綻放。

「一起吃吧。」  
「歐尼。」

-

康瑟琪覺得自己洗漱過後氣氛便有些古怪，雖是滿桌的食物在前，裴柱現卻始終不動眼前的碗筷。  
而是緊張的盯著自己正要喝湯的動作。

康瑟琪喝了一口湯，眉毛稍微靠攏了一點，熟悉的味道讓嘴角輕輕上揚。

「始我早上什麼時候來的。」  
不是疑問句，而是百分之百確定的肯定句。

裴柱現在心裡嘆了口氣，雖然早就有心理準備，可康瑟琪這麼快就發現時，她還是有些失落。

早晨裴柱現剛下樓後，把從臥室找到的毯子輕輕蓋在康瑟琪身上。  
坐在沙發的另一端看著康瑟琪的睡顏，與記憶裡的不同，她的眉頭緊緊皺著，表情痛苦的像是被困在惡夢裡，額前的瀏海甚至被微微沁出的薄汗所打濕。

你怎麼了？  
為什麼露出那樣的表情？  
做了什麼樣子的惡夢嗎？

那樣的惡夢，會不會與我有關？

眼神一轉，桌面上有幾顆白色藥丸，從一旁鼓鼓的乳白色藥袋看的出來，藥的主人用量非常的大。

大概是出於職業病，裴柱現隨手拿起藥袋定神想看成分，藥袋旋即因為鬆手而掉落到地上。

裴柱現沒來由的想起臨床上的心絞痛，從手臂到胸口都像被扭乾的抹布一樣緊緊扭住，或是像被重物壓迫在心口般的窒息。

可心絞痛最大的風險是可能會死。  
而痛到快死掉的心痛，最痛的原因…

最痛的原因便是死不了，因為死不了，所以只能任由苦痛生生不息的滋長。

眼淚無預警的滑落，裴柱現湊近康瑟琪猙獰的睡顏，把她喚醒也好，即使會被討厭也好，現在就想問她，到底在這之間發生了什麼事。

是什麼樣的事情，讓總是開朗又快樂的瑟琪變成…  
連這樣的藥都在吃了呢。

剛伸出手，就被響亮的門鈴聲嚇得跌坐在地毯上。  
愣了幾秒鐘後才回過神來。

雖然昨晚想像過很多次，可真正看見劉始我的模樣還是讓裴柱現有些震驚。  
是和自己完全不同類型的女孩子。

與自己相反，開門時劉始我的眼神連閃過一絲的驚慌都沒有，似乎早就預料到了一樣。  
簡單的白色T-shirt和牛仔褲更彰顯出了她身上的青春氣息。

「你好，這個是給瑟琪歐尼的。」  
「麻煩你幫我拿給她。」

「哦…好。」

妹妹頭的瀏海和自帶紅潤的臉頰，大概是誤入人間的洋娃娃吧。  
語氣倒是一點也不孩子氣，十分有禮貌。

「還有這個，不知道你會喜歡吃什麼，所以一次買了很多。」  
「希望你也會喜歡。」

「謝…謝謝。」

從回憶裡回神，裴柱現吃了一口炒飯，味道很好。  
看著滿桌的食物和康瑟琪吃的很香的模樣，隨便一瞥，幾乎全是康瑟琪喜歡的。

裴柱現再一次感嘆起康瑟琪女友的思慮周到。

能有這樣的人陪伴著瑟琪，自己還能說些什麼呢。  
這樣很好啊，真的很好。

雖然有那麼一瞬間，裴柱現寧願劉始我是一個壞人那就好了。  
這樣自己至少還能有一絲絲希望，而不是像現在滿懷罪惡感。

「很可愛的女孩子。」  
「還很體貼。」

「好好對人家，康瑟琪。」  
「嗯。」

「咳…咳…」  
大概是違心之論的懲罰，裴柱現因為突如其來的心塞猛烈的咳了起來，咳到肩膀都有些顫抖。

「柱現歐尼，還好嗎？」  
而對面的人立刻放下了筷子，一點也沒有猶豫的朝自己衝了過來。  
聽見熟悉的「歐尼」就足夠讓人心跳亂了節奏，溫暖的手掌拍著背部，康瑟琪的髮絲輕輕的劃過自己的脖頸，光是這樣的距離，裴柱現感覺自己連語言都快要無法組織起來了。

「我沒…我沒事…」

「昨晚沒有睡好嗎？」

「沒有…」  
「啊…」  
「我是說…有睡好。」

「那就好。」

沒有人接話，氣氛突然變得有些尷尬，康瑟琪的手又拍了一會兒後默默的收了回來，然後輕手輕腳的走回餐桌對面坐著。

裴柱現咬著唇，似乎鐵了心想打破眼前的沉默。

「廚具都很新，你都吃外食嗎？」  
「嗯。」

康瑟琪只是低頭又重新吃了起來，語氣又恢復成出奇的平靜。

「我們以前也是嗎，都不煮飯的？」

才剛說出口，裴柱現就後悔了。  
但康瑟琪只是看了自己一眼，無奈的聳聳肩。

「很少。」  
「為什麼？」

裴柱現有些疑惑，自己應該是喜歡煮飯的才對。

「怎麼不說話？」

「歐尼升上主治之後總是很忙，連一起吃飯都很少了，哪有時間煮呢。」  
康瑟琪小小聲的嘟囔著，空氣又再一次沉了下來，令人窒息的沉默重新在兩人之間咆哮著。

裴柱現的眼角垂了下去，康瑟琪倒是很快的又接了話。

「不過，我的廚藝進步很多。」  
「現在比歐尼還厲害了。」  
「大概是白鐘元的水準吧。」

抬頭對上康瑟琪真摯無比的目光，裴柱現愣了一會兒才回過神，然後想起康瑟琪剛才在加熱湯品時連放個食材都得離的遠遠的模樣。

「呀，康瑟琪。」  
「你想騙誰呢你。」

三、二、一。  
在餐桌邊對視了三秒鐘，裴柱現終於露出了在這個房子裡的第一個笑容。  
突如其來的方言像有感染力一般的，從康瑟琪淺淺的微笑，最後變成兩人終於忍不住，捧著肚子大笑起來。

-

「柱現歐尼，哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
「沒有。」

朴秀英點了點頭，緊抿著嘴唇，表情奇怪的大口吸著奶茶。

「怎麼了？」  
裴柱現有些疑惑，自己什麼都還沒說，怎麼眼前這人只差沒把生氣兩個大字寫在臉上。

「沒什麼。」  
「只是我以為不在休假的時候叫人出來，是身為醫生的共識呢。」

朴秀英咬著吸管，盡量不讓語氣聽起來那麼咬牙切齒。

「哦…」  
「抱歉，秀英。」

卻又在看見裴柱現露出受傷的神情時軟下心來，平常總是照顧自己的學姊，又是醫院裡備受尊敬的前輩，在自己面前脆弱的樣子。

原本想發的火瞬間無影無蹤。  
朴秀英莞爾一笑，擺出頑皮的表情還吐了吐舌。

「沒什麼。」  
「只是出門前被勝完歐尼多念了幾句。」

「啊，勝完，歐尼不知道吧。」  
「我女朋友，孫勝完，是心理醫師哦。」  
「兩年前開始交往的。」

好像在哪裡見過的名字讓裴柱現的頭抽痛了一下，輕輕扶額卻想不出個頭緒。  
朴秀英沒發覺她的不對勁，只是沉浸在自己的小世界裡發了一會兒呆，然後稍微傾身開了口。

「說吧。」  
「嗯？」

「歐尼約我吃飯總有話要說吧？」

「秀英阿。」  
「我想知道，我和瑟琪…」  
「到底發生了什麼…」  
「為什麼會…離婚。」

裴柱現不安的撕著指甲旁的皮膚，而朴秀英只是低著頭用吸管攪弄著所剩不多的奶茶。  
「你們發生什麼事，我怎麼會知道呢。」  
「更何況是離婚的原因。」

語氣輕的出奇。

而裴柱現只是更急了。

她太了解朴秀英。  
在醫學院當室友的那幾年，甚至是一起在醫院值班的夥伴。  
是她最疼愛的學妹，也是除了康瑟琪以外她最了解的人。

不對，現在的自己，還能算是了解康瑟琪嗎？  
還是，自己從來沒有了解過她呢？  
想到這裡，裴柱現的眼角又濕潤起來。

心思被自己強迫拉了回來，她知道朴秀英鐵定在隱瞞些什麼，而且是為了不讓自己傷心才隱瞞的。

「秀英阿…」  
「算我拜託你…」

「什麼都好…跟我說一點吧…」  
「和我升上主治之後有關係對嗎。」

朴秀英聽見帶著哭腔的聲音時不忍心的撇過頭去，攪拌奶茶的速度越來越快，兩人間只剩下清脆的金屬碰撞聲在空氣中迴盪。

沉默持續了一會兒，朴秀英才小心翼翼的開口，指尖因為用力捏著不銹鋼的小湯匙而泛白。

「歐尼升上主治之後真的很忙。」  
「歐尼也知道的，歐尼是那種會把事情全往身上攬的，很負責任的人。」

「有時候，甚至會連續好幾天都直接住在院裡。」  
「所以，所以…」

「常常會胡思亂想…」  
「難免…就變得比較容易吵架…」  
「大概…還很容易有一些誤會…」

察覺眼前人總是繞著圈子說話，裴柱現忍不住打斷她。

「秀英…你可以直說，沒關係的…」

朴秀英的瞳孔暗了下來，視線不安的盯著自己眼前的木質桌面。  
又過了一會兒。

「柱現歐尼。」  
「你記不記得有一個病人跟你一樣。」  
「也是在車禍後失憶。」  
「在我們還是實習醫生時，半夜時送進急診室的那個。」

「嗯，我記得。」  
「是一個三十幾歲的女生吧？」  
裴柱現沒有思考多久就想起片段的畫面，雖然已是多年前，可那個案例十分特殊，幾乎沒有嚴重的外傷，唯一有變化的，大概只有失去部分的記憶。

「沒錯。」  
「那歐尼記得，她忘記了什麼嗎？」

「我想想…」  
扶著額頭，快速的在腦海裡搜刮記憶，卻被自己搜尋到的結果扎傷了心。

「她…她…」  
裴柱現睜大眼，即使下一刻捂住自己的嘴，眼淚卻早已失控的流個不停。

朴秀英嘆了一口氣後便拿起桌角的衛生紙遞了過去。

「歐尼。」  
「有些事情，也許是上天要你忘記。」  
「還是不要想起來的好。」

裴柱現清楚記得，他們是如何討論起那個病人的。

在出了車禍後。  
什麼都記得，卻只忘了一件事。

將記憶裡最美好的部分留存。  
像是身體自動產生的保護機制一樣。  
忘記了丈夫外遇的事實。

而朴秀英的話就像開關一樣，斷斷續續的畫面開始從裴柱現的腦海中閃過。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「瑟琪前輩，你真的好厲害哦。」  
女孩身上的白色襯衫燙的平整，配上清爽的馬尾，從頭到腳都散發著社會新人的氣息。

「還好啦，只是用影印機而已…哪有什麼厲害的。」  
大概是後輩的稱讚太過真摯了，康瑟琪有些不好意思的抓抓頭。

「為了謝謝你教我，我請前輩吃晚餐好嗎？」  
後輩歪著頭，仰頭望著康瑟琪，眼神裡滿是難以讓人拒絕的期望。  
換作是別人，大概也就這麼答應了吧，能和年輕可愛的小女生吃飯，何樂而不為呢？

「不…不用了沒關係啦。」  
但康瑟琪不是別人，幫忙解決影印機卡紙這種小事，顧慮到只是剛出社會的後輩，實在沒必要讓對方破費。

女孩的瞳孔暗了幾分，隨即露出會心的笑容，擺出悄悄話的姿態湊近康瑟琪。  
雖然下一句話就讓康瑟琪差點被口水噎到。

「真是的，前輩怕女朋友生氣嗎？」  
「我…那個…」

「上次不小心看到的，前輩的手機桌面。」  
「很漂亮呢。」

對比後輩的自然，康瑟琪有些驚慌，她很少在公司提起她和裴柱現的關係，倒不是怕被說閒話，而是覺得實在沒必要和所有人交代她的私生活。

不過既然被發現了，就說明清楚也沒什麼大不了的。

「她不是女朋－」  
康瑟琪正要說，她不是女朋友，是我太太的時候，後輩卻打斷了她。

「前輩不用急著撇清啦－」  
「我不會說出去的。」

「那個…我是要說，她是我－」

「知道知道，前輩放心啦。」  
「下次一定要讓我請客哦！」

「不可以說不要。」  
趕在康瑟琪開口前，後輩伸出食指抵在康瑟琪的唇上。

開朗的笑容讓康瑟琪在後輩都已經轉身離開影印室後還愣在原地。  
即使狀況完全無法相提並論，可她沒來由的想起多年以前裴柱現表白時也是這樣子打斷自己。

「瑟琪跟我交往吧。」  
「不可以說不要。」

還記得當時裴柱現白皙的臉頰染上紅暈還強裝鎮定的模樣。  
跟那個已經將近好幾個月沒有和自己吃晚飯的裴柱現。

真的是同一個人嗎？  
怎麼能是同一人呢？

-

康瑟琪背靠在餐廳的牆壁上等待著外帶的晚餐，反覆的按下手機的開關，螢幕冷冰冰的顯示沒有任何通知。  
正在考慮要不要打電話過去的時候，卻被充滿朝氣的聲音叫住。

「瑟琪前輩！」  
白色襯衫的身影在門口對自己熱情的揮著手，身後的高馬尾因為熱情的動作有些晃動。

「謝謝。」  
康瑟琪接過後輩幫自己拿好的筷子，內心感覺到些許溫暖。  
一開始只是想，既然都碰巧在餐廳遇到，好像也沒有什麼理由拒絕了。

但康瑟琪真的好久，好久沒有和別人一起吃飯了。  
她都快要忘記，有一個人在餐桌邊聽著自己說話，或是說話給自己聽，原來是這樣的感覺了。

自己入睡時裴柱現總是還沒回家。  
而起床時裴柱現早已出門。

「前輩常常一個人吃飯嗎？」  
康瑟琪正專注著咀嚼，並沒有立刻回答，而是對這個問題露出了疑惑的眼神。

而後輩只是指了指自己隨手放在桌上的集點卡。

因為外帶的次數太多，上頭的印章都快蓋滿一整張了。  
康瑟琪抬起頭，心底又泛起莫名的酸澀。

「嗯…有時候吧。」

「前輩的女朋友，很忙嗎？」  
彷彿每一個字都經過算計般的精準，後輩假裝無心的一邊喝著湯一邊提問。

「嗯，她是醫生嘛，忙也是正常的。」  
康瑟琪心煩意亂的用筷子把蔬菜挑到一旁。

「說的也是。」  
「我相信，前輩的女朋友一定真的有很重要的事要忙。」

而後輩只是用手肘撐起自己的臉龐，每一個字還是那樣輕盈，卻重重的砸向康瑟琪的心裡。

「畢竟，把工作看的比戀人還重要的話，那就太過分了。」  
「對吧，瑟琪前輩？」

以為一個人吃飯是日常。  
也錯以為孤單是正常。

前幾次還會拒絕，到後來和後輩一起吃飯，好像變成了康瑟琪下班後的習慣。  
雖說不上是期待，反正回到家也是空蕩蕩的房子在等待自己。

這個年紀就升上主治，為了應付院裡的閒言閒語，裴柱現幾乎是日夜不分的工作，就為了證明自己沒有依靠任何人，是靠自己的努力走到今天這一步。

沒有停歇的研讀病歷。  
就連回到家後也還在研究艱澀的論文。

所以她不懂，康瑟琪為什麼在這種時候還總吵著要自己留下來陪她吃飯或是看電影，連休息的時間都不夠了。

其他人可以不了解自己，但康瑟琪怎麼能。  
她應該要是最了解自己的人才對阿。

她有好多的理想要完成。  
她要改變醫療費用的制度。  
她要改革醫院不公的現況，她想拯救更多沒有能力卻更需要醫療資源的孩子。

她能在診間耐心的安撫哭鬧著不願打針的孩子。  
也能溫柔的安慰焦急等待檢驗報告的病人。

這些都好重要，可是在這之中卻遺漏了些什麼。  
她不是不知道，卻好像忘了。

忘了有那麼一個人其實也好需要她的愛。  
也忘了不是所有的愛都是理所當然的。

這一天，裴柱現意外的提早下了班。  
買完康瑟琪最喜歡吃的披薩後，裴柱現在計程車上伸了個懶腰，撫摸著手指上的婚戒，滑開手機瀏覽最近上映的電影，沉思著待會是要和瑟琪去看一場電影，還是一起去看夜景好呢？

打開家門，和所想的光亮不同，只是一片漆黑和寧靜迎接自己。  
把剛買好的披薩放在餐桌上，裴柱現沒有多想就打了電話，那頭傳來冰冷的機械女聲讓裴柱現的眉頭皺的更緊。

她倒了一杯水後便坐在地毯上發呆，連燈都沒有打開，就只是一直安靜的坐著，披薩早就冷掉了，空氣中傳來令人心煩的油膩味道，混雜著不安的情緒在心底翻滾。

不知道坐了多久，熟悉的嗶嗶聲從大門傳來，裴柱現幾乎是立即起身快步走向門口。  
而裴柱現其實分不清楚是哪一件事讓自己心痛，是眼前兩人親暱的模樣，還是康瑟琪此刻的表情。

明明幾乎每天都睡在枕邊的人，在這一刻驚慌的樣子還是太過陌生。

康瑟琪的瞳孔放大了幾分，旋即下意識的撥開挽住自己的手。

沒有人說話。  
而後輩似乎察覺到氣氛的不對勁，很快的開了口。

「是瑟琪歐尼的…女朋友吧？」  
其實她明明早就發現了與康瑟琪一樣的戒指就帶在裴柱現的手指上，也瞄到了不遠處玄關懸掛著的婚紗照。

但看見裴柱現聽見自己說的話後，果然在意料之中變的更冷的神色，還是在心裡得意的輕笑起來。

「瑟琪歐尼平常在公司很照顧我。」  
「我們只是很好的前後輩而已。」

「一起吃飯而已，您應該…沒有誤會吧？」

後輩雙手合十，擺出抱歉的模樣，即使一連串的動作都做作的不行，說話時甚至還輕輕晃動額前的瀏海。

「沒有。」  
裴柱現不是讀不懂小女生的心思，可她又能說些什麼呢，只能咬牙切齒的搖搖頭。

「太好了。」  
「我就知道您不是那麼小氣的人呢。」

後輩又露出了那個無害的笑容，但裴柱現沒有錯過她眼神裡閃過的輕蔑。

「您真的和照片上一樣漂亮呢。」  
「畢竟來了這麼多次，還是第一次見到您呢。」

當然還有轉身離開前刻意留下的最後一句話。

-

「她是誰？」

「只是後輩而已。」  
康瑟琪放下公事包，語氣平靜的坐在餐桌前打開披薩的盒子，隨手拿起一塊開始咀嚼。

「為什麼不告訴她你已經結婚了？」  
「為什麼要？」

而戀人越是平靜，裴柱現心底的憤怒就越發強烈。

「你們約會幾次了？」

「歐尼在說什麼…」  
「只是吃飯而已。」

放下手中的食物，康瑟琪略帶不耐的語氣是點燃炸藥的最後一根引信。

「康瑟琪。」  
「你到底要不要說清楚。」

「我說了阿。」  
「只是一起吃飯的公司後輩而已。」

「一起吃飯的後輩也能送你回家？」  
「還說不只來過一次？」

「只是有時候會順路上來拿資料而已。」

「歐尼難得回家。」  
「買了這麼多，不吃一點嗎？」  
康瑟琪又重新拿起披薩，氣氛眼看就要到達張破的極點，而康瑟琪只是繼續無聲的咀嚼著，連看也沒有看裴柱現一眼。

「你們睡過了嗎？」

過了好久，冰冷的聲音劃破寂靜的空氣，尾音甚至微微顫抖著。

「我說…歐尼到底從剛才到現在都在說些什麼啊？！」  
康瑟琪把披薩摔回無辜的紙盒上，終於轉頭怒視著裴柱現。

「是在客廳睡的？」  
「還是在臥室？浴室？」  
「難道你們在辦公室的時候也-」

「裴柱現！」  
「我說過我沒有了！」

「年輕的小妹妹睡起來，感覺好嗎？」  
「裴柱－」

「我問你感覺好嗎？」  
「我在問你！康瑟琪！」

「我在問你話，我在問你…」  
裴柱現像發了瘋似的握緊康瑟琪的肩膀，指節用力的都要捏碎康瑟琪的骨頭。

康瑟琪想伸手撥開，裴柱現卻在下一秒鑽進自己的懷裡，蠻橫的把康瑟琪抵在牆壁上吻住她，一點溫柔也沒有，過於強烈的啃咬讓康瑟琪疼的流下眼淚，卻仍然接受了這個吻。

一直到裴柱現終於大聲痛哭起來，康瑟琪才軟下身段來環緊她的腰部。

「對不起。」  
「我們真的沒有什麼的。」

「讓歐尼擔心了。」  
「對不起…真的對不起。」

其實康瑟琪一點也不覺得自己需要道歉，只是彷彿只有這樣子，才能夠終結眼前的狀況。

她就是沒有辦法看到裴柱現傷心。

原本因為自己這段日子來的受的冷落，康瑟琪一點話也不想解釋的，卻在看見裴柱現哭泣時還是忍不住安慰她。

那些原本想吐露的心事全數收了回去。  
但康瑟琪也許是忘記了。

不安和委屈不會消失，只會變成萌芽的種子。

那天晚上雖然度過了，可裴柱現完全變了一個人。  
她真的太害怕了。

只要裴柱現想到她差一點就要失去康瑟琪。  
就連她正睡在她身邊都會沒來由不安的想要哭泣。

於是她試圖用無止盡的查勤讓自己放心。  
更別說康瑟琪每一個休息時間都被要求要報備。

有時甚至因為康瑟琪出門和朋友吃飯沒有拍照給自己就會吵架。  
而每次的爭吵總是在裴柱現的哭泣中結束。

哭泣中結束還算是好的情況。  
有時甚至是帶著憤怒的佔有，甚至連做愛都稱不上，只能稱之為佔有。

即使康瑟琪哭喊著不要卻仍然強硬的不停要她，好像只有那個時候，狠狠進入她的時候，她才能感覺到康瑟琪是屬於自己的。

裴柱現用盡了全力想抓緊眼前的康瑟琪，忌妒和不安燒盡了她的理智。

卻偶爾夢見自己只是使勁握住了一把沙子。  
越是用力，越會失去。

再來的畫面便是康瑟琪在客廳流著淚的片段，那個在夢境重複了好多次的場景如今終於有了聲音。

「我有時候在過馬路的時候會希望，我乾脆被車撞好了。」  
「因為這樣就能見到你了，還能擁有你的關心。」

「我有時候會想。」  
「我寧願當你的病人。」

「而不是，」  
「當你的妻子。」

\------------------------------------------------------------

裴柱現回到康瑟琪家的時候已經是晚上了。  
打開門卻只看見陌生的人影在清掃客廳。

其實也不能算是陌生，畢竟早上才見過面的。

「啊，你好。」  
劉始我抬起眼，溫和的點了一下頭後又繼續手上的動作。

「這麼早就下班了？」  
「我是舞者，時間比較自由。」

有一搭沒一搭的聊著，從劉始我的職業到哪一間物理治療師比較好都聊了。  
裴柱現咬著指甲，終於結束了漫無目的的話題，有些緊張的站到了劉始我的身旁坐了下來。

「那個。」  
「我有問題想問你。」

「請說。」

「你跟瑟琪…在一起很久了嗎？」  
「一年而已。」  
大概是方才記憶的影響，裴柱現腦袋一熱，突然有一股衝動。

「瑟琪對你來說，是什麼呢？」

「是我的地球，是我每一天的中心。」  
劉始我看著被自己的話嚇到的裴柱現旋即輕笑起來。

「開玩笑的，那是我最近在聽的歌詞。」  
「你想說什麼就說吧。」

「我…我好像還是…」  
「還是很喜歡瑟琪。」

裴柱現堅定的說道，原本以為劉始我會嚇到的，可那人只是神色自然的放下吸塵器後坐了下來，做了一個請裴柱現繼續說的手勢。

「我…我知道…」  
「雖然還沒有全部想起來…」  
「我知道我做了很多。」  
「讓瑟琪無法原諒我的事…」

才剛開口，裴柱現便失控的啜泣起來，眼淚不受控制的打溼地板。

「你和瑟琪在一起，一年對吧…」  
「我和瑟琪在她15歲那年認識，我的人生有超過一半都是瑟琪。」

「是我不好…」  
「我知道，是我沒有好好珍惜她。」  
「是我錯了。」

「是我不好…」  
「所以她才會…才會選擇離開我。」

「我也知道，你一定是一個很好的人。」

「我知道，我都知道…我知道很荒唐…」  
「可是能不能…能不能再給我一次機會…」

「我會好好對她，會好好珍惜她…」  
「不會再讓她離開我…」

劉始我皺著眉站起身來，而裴柱現聽完她說的話後，頭也不回的奔出了康瑟琪家的家門。

-

康瑟琪又喝醉了。  
這幾天她總是藉著應酬讓自己喝到超出酒量的範圍，否則要怎麼接受自己的房子裡還住著前妻，這樣荒謬的事實呢？

所以當裴柱現摟著自己坐上計程車時她也以為是夢。

裴柱現還沒從剛才與劉始我的對話中緩過神來，康瑟琪便拉開自己的手臂鑽進懷裡，甚至還一邊說話一邊扭動著身體。

她喝的很醉，一句完整的話也說不太清楚。  
溫熱的呼吸輕撫在裴柱現的脖頸上。

「歐尼~」  
「你看窗外的月亮一直跟著我們耶~為什麼~一直跟著我呀？」

急駛的計程車上，康瑟琪從裴柱現的肩窩處抬起頭，雙頰泛著一圈紅暈，纖細的手指指著窗外的月亮，一晃一晃的，語氣起起伏伏，像個小孩一樣可愛。

「瑟琪，你喝醉了。」  
裴柱現伸手試圖把康瑟琪的手按下來。

不料康瑟琪下一秒卻不滿的嘟起嘴，發現掙脫不了裴柱現，只好牽住她的手重新指著月亮，眉目間像是被搶走玩具的幼稚園小朋友一樣縮成一團，說話的音量也大了起來。

「我！才沒有喝醉！」  
「你真的喝醉－」

「我！沒！有！喝！醉！」  
「柱現歐尼！你說！為什麼！月亮！…一直…跟著我嘛！」

真的是無理取鬧的小朋友，康瑟琪牽著裴柱現，一邊說話一邊使勁的晃著兩人交疊的手。

裴柱現嘆了一口氣，原本是鐵了心要來確認事實的，卻變成了哄孩子。  
算了，就由著她吧，反正自己就是拿她沒辦法。

她伸出手輕輕順著康瑟琪的髮絲，一下又一下的安撫著她，語氣也滿溢著溫柔。

「瑟琪，是因為你一直看著月亮。」  
「所以他才會一直跟著你，知道嗎。」

「是這樣的嗎…」  
「嗯。」  
康瑟琪似乎因為得到了答案情緒變的稍為平靜了些。  
她重新鑽回裴柱現的懷裡，而裴柱現只是任由她用力緊抱著自己，康瑟琪因為喝醉發燙的體溫就像一個行動火爐。

過一陣子裴柱現卻聽見抽泣聲，還有自己胸前襯衫的濕潤。

「不對阿，柱現歐尼。」  
「嗯？」

裴柱現垂下頭，卻迎上康瑟琪變的潮濕的瞳孔。

「我明明…」  
「我明明也都一直一直…」  
「一直看著你呀。」

「柱現歐尼怎麼…」  
「怎麼就不要我了呢…」

-  
「我知道，我都知道…我知道很荒唐…」  
「可是能不能…能不能再給我一次機會…」

「我會好好對她，會好好珍惜她…」  
「不會再讓她離開我…」

「裴柱現xi，你真的知道你在說什麼嗎？」  
劉始我皺起眉，裴柱現第一次看見她露出那樣凶狠的神色。

「我不－」  
「什麼都不知道，你怎麼還－」

「我會努力，我不會再讓瑟琪離－」

「你真的明白你對瑟琪做過最殘忍的事情是什麼嗎？」

「裴柱現。」

劉始我站了起來，想到康瑟琪當年在自己家客廳哭到暈過去的樣子，語氣也變得哽咽。

「你對康瑟琪做過最殘忍的事。」  
「就是離開她。」

「當年說要離婚的人。」  
「是你。」


End file.
